1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for tying back a group consisting of curtains, draperies, decorations, towels and vertical blinds to a wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a customizable device for tying back a group consisting of curtains, draperies, decorations, towels and vertical blinds to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tie backs for window coverings have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,059 to White teaches a tie member for wrapping around a gathered section of a curtain suspended from a curtain rod that includes a loop for placing around the curtain rod and either one or two flexible leg portions extending from the loop. The tie member optionally includes patches of hook-and-loop fastener material on the flexible leg portions positioned to mesh together when the flexible leg portions are wrapped around the gathered sections. A method for wrapping a single flexible leg portion of a single tie member around a gathered section, the section having an outer edge, includes the steps of wrapping the flexible leg portion over the front of the gathered section away from the outer edge, wrapping the flexible leg portion around the back of the gathered section and fastening the flexible leg portion to itself. A method for wrapping the flexible leg portions of two single leg tie members around a gathered section, includes the steps of wrapping each flexible leg portion across the back of the gathered section, wrapping each flexible leg portion around the front of the gathered section and fastening the flexible leg portions together. A method for wrapping the flexible leg portions of a single two leg tie member around the gathered section is also provided.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,553 to Jensen teaches a vertical blind retaining device including a bracket. The bracket has a back member with a pair of wings projecting outwardly and extending from opposite ends of the back member. Each wing is extended at a ninety degree angle from the back member. Each wing has a slot and a plurality of mounting holes. The mounting holes are used when mounting the bracket to a wall of a window frame. Lastly, a retaining plate is seated within the slots of the bracket. The retaining plate has a bottom end with a notch cut into each corner. The notch is for coupling with a closed end of the corresponding slot of the bracket. The retaining plat is capable of securing a vertical blind compressed within the bracket when the bracket is attached to the window frame.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,413 to Patee teaches a vertical blind holder apparatus for collecting, gathering, and moving individual vertical blind panel segments away from an opening created by a sliding glass door. The apparatus comprises an extension unit which extends rearwardly from, and is operatively connected to the handle grip portion of the handle member of the sliding glass door to collect the individual vertical blind panel segments as the sliding glass door is opened.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,927 to Keith teaches a drapery fabric for enhancing vertical blinds. The drapery fabric is pre-formed with reception pockets for installation over the upper ends of vertical blinds. The pockets may have gaps for easy installation over preexisting vertical blinds. In one method of installation, the vertical blinds are removed from their traverse rod track, instead into the pockets with the swivel mounts passing through the gaps, and then installed upon the track. This results in the effect of "full" draperies, with the ability to optionally partially install over the length of the vertical blinds, either vertically or horizontally, and seal the gaps at the edges of standard vertical blinds.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,177 to Kratzer teaches a sun tie for attachment to a conventional vertical blind, when the blind is drawn to the closed position with the slats rotated to the position in which they are parallel to the plane of the window, to block entry of some heat and light, while permitting a view through the window. The sun tie has an anchor clip or pocket within which a left or right most one of a group of slats of the vertical blind is securely retained. A group clip of the sun tie removably retains the remaining ones of the group of slats. Each of the sun ties preferably retains 4-7 slats, so that several sun ties may be required to be installed on a particular vertical blind, depending on its width.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for tie backs for window coverings have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.